Wikia Rules
These are the official rules for my Wikia. Please read through them thuroughly, and sign off your name at the very bottom section of this page (Kind of like the "I understand and accept these Terms of Service" Icon that you always have to click when downloading a program). Except please actually read through these rules. #'POSTING' - When posting any sort of comment, please make sure that it does not include any of the following: #*Profanity #*Shaming and Naming #*Sexual Content #*Imperssionation of Moderators or Editors #*Imperssionation of WarGaming staff #*Faked information/data #*Copy-righted material #*Religious, Racial, or National statements #*Flaming #*Trolling #*Spam #*Advertising #*Content Innappropriate for persons below 13 years of age #'FORUMS' - Please make sure to follow through with the following when using the Forums: #*Keep your posts On-Topic (unless you're posting in the Off-Topic part of the Forums) #*Be respectful towards other users #*Sign your posts with a signature #*Check the News and Announcements page daily if possible #*Do not post any information from outside sources as "true" if it has not actually been confirmed #*Do not post in red. That color is reserved for administrators only (just like on the actual World of Tanks Forums) #'EDITING' - When editing any article on the Wikia, please ensure the following: #*All edits that are made are appropriate in terms of topic and content #*Do not remove another user's post or edit without a good reason or their approval #*Make sure that any major changes to an article are made with the permission of other users and at least one Editor and Administrator #*Do not include too many images... make a Slideshow if necessary, but do not fill the entire page with images #*Please keep any posts and edits within an appropriate length; make sure that long edits or posts are on-topic and do not deviate onto unnecessary tangents #'TALK PAGES' - Make sure that you abide by the following rules when posting onto other user's talk pages: #*Be respectful. Even if you dislike something that a user did, do not shame and name them. Just let them know in a polite manner. If they have broken a Wikia rule, please notify a moderator, and the appropriate actions will take place. #*Do not interfere with other user's comments and posts on Talk Pages #*Do not falsely accuse a user of something that he did not do #*Do not post in red. Never ever ever post in red unless you have permission from a moderator. #*Keep your posts within a reasonable length. Other people will be posting in User's talk pages, so make sure that your post does not talk up the entire page. #'Miscellanious' - These are things that do not necessarily all fit into one particular category. #*When making requests for new features for the RNG/MM Testing, Gold Giveaway, Wikia, etc., please make sure that you include enough detail, and an explanation of why your proposed feature would be a good addition to the Wikia/Testing. #*Always use the Wikia as your primary source of information in regards to what's going on with the 9.0 RNG/MM Testing. The World of Tanks Forum Post for the testing may be outdated, as it is right now. The Wikia will always have the most accurate and up-to-date information #*Please make sure that if you post in color, it's easy to read. Keep in mind the color of the background. Make sure that all text and images are easy to see and read, and don't strain the eyes. #*Give Kudos to Forum Posts you liked. Just like on the real World of Tanks Forums, rate the Forum Posts. #*If a World of Tanks moderator comes by the Wikia, treat them as you would on the actual World of Tanks Forums. All World of Tanks Staff and Administration have permission to post in red on this Wikia, just like they normally do on the World of Tanks Forums. #*Each user has a specific set of permissions on the Wikia. If you have proven yourself worth of additional permissions/privellages on the Wikia, you will be granted them. In just the same way, if you misuse the Wikia, you could have permissions/privellages taken away. You could even be given a Wikia ban. #*Bans are given for serious infractions of the Wikia Rules. They can last anywhere from 24 hours, to a permanent IP ban for the Wikia I Hereby Understand and Will Abide by These Wikia Rules Scorpiany Brohammer